


Reluctant Heroes: Together Again

by Mystic_Rumors



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 20:25:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15057116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Rumors/pseuds/Mystic_Rumors
Summary: The End





	Reluctant Heroes: Together Again

They fell. All of them. Darkness and light clashed until there was no one left standing. Some struggled to survive, gasping for breath until it left them still and lifeless. Slowly something heartbreakingly amazing happened. On the cracked, dry ground three charms sparkled beneath the soot, dirt, and blood that covered them from the fight. Three hands, no longer corrupted by darkness grasped each charm respectively. The three friends stared at each other, finally reunited but trapped by the ticking timer counting down to their own final heartbeats. A small chuckle escaped the youngest.

 

“Your good luck charms worked after all Aqua. We’re… finally together again.”

 

A grunt of affirmation came from the other man, his hair and eyes finally returned to the beautiful colors they had once been. He stared hard at the wayfinder in his hand.

 

The woman spoke shakily, tired and yet still brighter than ever.

 

“An… an unbreakable connection,” she choked out with tears forming in her eyes that she didn’t bother trying to hide.

 

Ventus nodded, smiling sadly. “Yeah.”

 

Terra’s voice was soft and yet full of emotion. “That night… we were all together under the same stars. And now we finally are again…”

 

Aqua seemed to be fading the quickest, every breath straining her. The darkness had sucked the life out of her heart that was once so full of light. Her eyes, finally back to their beautiful blue were glossing over. Yet somehow, she managed to speak in a quivering voice.

 

“Thank you. For coming back to me.”

 

They all reached out, letting their fingers touch as time moved slower. No more words were spoken as the three looked to the stars until the world faded away, taking them with it.


End file.
